


A Really Lovely Afternoon

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, bottom!Castiel, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel spends some time doing what he enjoys. Dean is enthusiastically on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Really Lovely Afternoon

**_Prompt: slutty cas bein fucked in thigh highs ;)_ **

Castiel the angel is utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. He is indifferent to gender roles. He is indifferent to cultural norms. He is indifferent to any sort of societal pressure to conform to the expectations of strangers in any way.

All of this to say that Castiel the angel does what he wants, okay? He does what he wants, where he wants, with whom he wants, while he’s wearing whatever he wants.

Which is why Castiel the angel is currently stretched across Dean’s memory foam mattress, getting fucked silly by his beloved hunter (and making a startlingly large amount of happy noise about it), while wearing only a pale blue silk garter belt and ice blue thigh-high stockings.

Castiel the angel is having a really lovely afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/142950925798/asskissing-answered-yourspecialeyes-slutty-cas).
> 
> Prompt from tumblr user asskissing.


End file.
